1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory apparatus, and more particularly, to a technology for driving a resistive memory apparatus having a unipolar switching characteristic.
2. Related Art
In next-generation memories which are currently developed, attempts are being made to combine the advantages of the high integration degree and low power consumption of a DRAM, the non-volatility of a flash memory and the high speed operation of an SRAM. In particular, an RRAM, having a structure in which a substance for allowing resistive switching is interposed between a bottom electrode and a top electrode, uses a phenomenon in which a current path is formed and resistance decreases in the substance by applying a sufficiently high voltage to the substance. In the RRAM, once the current path is formed, by applying an appropriate voltage, it is possible to remove the current path or regenerate the current path. Currently, RRAMs using various substances such as perovskite, a transition metal oxide and chalcogenide are being developed.